Those Empty Silver Eyes
by Specialshipping19
Summary: For 'The Finesseful X' in my contest. /When they had gotten to the hospital, Blue knew Silver was gone. She could tell. Not because of his pulse; or his cold skin; or even his unmoving figure. It was his eyes./ Short one-shot; choosen; typos.


Those Empty Silver Eyes

_Blue looked in the mirror. It was May 15__th__, a day she hated. She put her long, brown hair in a ponytail and put on the black suit she had only for these occasions. She walked out of the door of her house and began to make her way to the small field. _

_When she got there, she immediately walked to the marble grave. Engraved on it were the words:_

_Silver _

_1970-2005_

_Blue kneeled down beside the small rock, insignificant to others, but the downfall of the earth to her. The day lay fresh in her mind, an unsettled grief as open as the mouth of a creek, torment spilling out steadily and surely. The creek began flow to show openly, her striking namesake eyes open in pain. Cascading down by the bucketful, the rain of sorrow came once again. _

_Wiping her eyes furiously, Blue smiled sadly and began to speak. "Silver? Yeah, hi. Sorry I got your house wet. Things are great! Yellow is expecting their 2__nd__ soon, and Red's really happy. Green and Misty are happy, but Emily's so much like him, or so they say. All the others are doing well, too."_

_Her brown bangs covered her upper face, and she stuttered, "And Gale's still living with Platina and Pearl, like one of their own. I know I should be raising her, but…it's too hard. She's 9 now, and they are going to tell her about how she's really not their kid. She'll probably still feel like they're her parents though. But having her around would have been so much like having you around."_

_Blue paused to wipe her fast-flowing physical sadness away, her hand trembling. The bright green grass bent in the silent wind gently, and the sun's rays embraced her, the tombstone, and the cheerful patches of grass. It was like it was comforting her with its warm arms. But the one, dark cloud still remained, blocking out the sun's attempts to reach Blue's wall of tears._

_She remembered what she had done the day after Silver had been killed by Team Rocket's traitor/double agent. Blue had written a will, as she fully intended to die. But hearing Gale's cries made her stay. But soon after Platina and Pearl got married, she gave Gale to them. _

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep! Beep!

_-Flashback-_

_Blue stood, trembling, on the frontstep of Platina and Pearl's house. In her hands was a baby basket. The small human inside was sleeping soundly, small tufts of red hair peeking under the cyan blanket wrapped comfortably snug around her. She knocked softly, one side bidding that they come, another that they leave her there to catch a cold in the cold December weather. How heartless to give away your daughter to comfort your wounds._

_Platina answered the door in a pale pink nightgown. She gasped softly and nodded in understanding when she saw Blue holding Gale, silent tears slipping onto the tiny girl's face. _

"_Come in," Platina said softly, "Pearl is sleeping."_

_Blue walked in and sat down on a comfy chair with a carefully embroidered design. Platina sat down opposite to her. A tense silence formed, until Blue broke into tears. She handed Gale to Platina, whispering, "I-I can't do it!" She ran out of the door quickly, her hair and tears blinding her. "I can't…"_

Be-be-be-be-be-beep! Be-be-be-be-be-beep!

"What's happening? Calm her down! Her heartbeat is too fast!"

"Impossible! She's still in her coma!"

_Like the wind, he was gone._

_It happened all to fast. A heart virus that ran in the family attacked him; apparently that was what had been wearing Giovanni all those years until he finally cracked. And before Gale was born, too. Why had a virus so terrible go to him of all people? _

_It was a beautiful day in May; the flowers were blooming; birds chirping lively tunes; the sun brimming with cheer. He had been out with her, having a picnic with Red and Yellow while their son was with Crystal and Gold._

_Suddenly, he had collapsed. He began to hack blood up violently, but was no longer conscious. Apparently he had had the virus for quite some time, but had not known until it attacked his heart. By then, it was too late. Far too late. He was gone, his spirit let go of, like a plant rooted out in the midst of a tornado. _

_He, just having smiled, cried out in pain and fell to the floor, his unblemished red hair sprawling over the earth floor. Blood, a deeper color than his hair ran down the sides of his mouth, as if the virus had pushed the blood away from the heart. Blue, letting out at startled cry, had gotten to the floor with him and began to frantically do shat came to her mind-pulse-checking, CPR-until Red and Yellow had come running to her. Yellow's healing didn't extend to humans (with the exception of Red), so they called the ambulance. _

_Once the ambulance had gotten there, they looked at Blue and asked how many weeks it had been. It had been 39 weeks, so they made Blue go into the ambulance as well. When they had gotten to the hospital, Blue knew Silver was gone. She could tell. Not because of his pulse; or his cold skin; or even his unmoving figure. It has his eyes. Those empty silver eyes. _

Beep. Beep. Beep. … … … … … … … … … … …

"She's gone."

_**Hey. I tried to make this sad and tragic, but… Well, about the beeps, you can probably figure it out, right? If not, then it's Blue. The flashbacks are kind of recent-to-past, and it's kind of like a dream Blue has in her coma-induced state. I tried, people! But did I succeed? **_


End file.
